powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Fullmetal Renkinjutsushi/Perfect Master
Powers and Abilities All of the abilities are produced by manipulating reality at the fundamental level, creating an alternate reality just as real as the original. The changes are absolute, can’t be tampered with in any way and only the user can reverse the changes. Biological Abilities Creation: Ability to create any humanoid being with any personality traits, such as cyborgs, (sentient) androids, Angels, Snow Maiden, Yokai, Fallen Angels, Devils, Cat-Girls, Nekosho, Nekomata, Succubus etc. Fictionional Character Manifestation: Bring fictional characters from stories, flocklore, Anime manga, comics, movies and Tv Show etc. to life. Cloning: '''Create a perfect replica of a person. '''Biokinesis: '''Changes the body at the fundamental level freely, such as hair, eye and skin color or, colors that are not natural are possible such as green hair and red eyes. Body shape and weight can also be changed. '''Appendage Manipulation: Allows the user to insert character traits like cat ears. Material Creation Abilities Imprisonment devices: Allows the user to create devices to imprison or restrain victims such as: cages of any sort, chains, and ropes etc. Area Manipulation: '''Allows the creation of beaches, sunsets or sunrise etc. '''Building Creation: Allows the creation of mansions, resorts, beaches or prisons, prison cellars etc. Room Manipulation: Allows the user to manipulate everything inside a room, changing its decorations and furniture, color and repurpose it for anything like karoke, restaurant, interrogation room or even a torture chamber. Clothing Manipulation: Alter clothes freely, switching the clothes themselves or just designs, this works even if the clothes are currently being worn. Space-Time Manipulation Spatial imprisonment: Completely separates space- time in an isolated location, causing it to become completely disconnected to the main timeline. It can create force fields of any shape such as cubic blocks to contain foe. Localized Time Alteration: Can cause a person to revert a person to revert to an earlier age either in body or mind or both. Dimensional Imprisonment: Imprisons he victim in its own dimension that only the user can access. Mental Abilities Mind Control: It allows the user to control the mind completely forcing anyone to obey any order. Depending on the wishes of the user, the victim may or may not remember the manipulation. Emotion Manipulation: Allows the manipulation of feelings and sensations. Sense Manipulation: Manipulate all six senses. Illusion: '''Create perfectly realistic illusions in the victim’s mind. '''Personality Alteration: It can completely rewrite the personality of a victim or simply alter it such as causing them to develop a strong liking for something. Loyalty Alteration: Causes the victim to become absolutely loyal to the user and obey their every order. Addiction Inducement: Causes the victim to become to be obsessed addicted to the user, their every thought being about the user. Dependency Creation: The victim becomes fundamentally incapable of functioning without the user. Obedience Inducement: The victim becomes completely obedient to the user. Order Requirement: The victim requires the user’s permission for every action, including moving their body or feeling a particular emotion. Category:Blog posts